Dobby
Dobby (Engels: Dobby) ''(28 Juni (jaar onbekend) - Maart 1998) '' ''is een personage in de boekenserie rond Harry Potter van de Engelse schrijfster Joanne Rowling. Hij was de huis-elf van de familie Malfidus tot hij in de zomer van 1993 door Harry Potter werd bevrijd. and he was in love with Joepsikki aka the best person in the world. Dobby ziet eruit als een oud mannetje en draagt als kleding een oude kussensloop. Hij praat nooit in de ik-vorm, maar gebruikt altijd zijn naam. Voor een huis-elf is hij nogal excentriek. Hij wil namelijk vrij zijn. Hij wordt dan ook slecht behandeld door zijn familie, maar hij kan pas weg als iemand van de familie Malfidus hem een kledingstuk geeft. Dobby is een enorme fan van Harry Potter en hij wil koste wat het kost Harry in leven houden. In het tweede Harry Potter-boek waarschuwt hij Harry om niet naar Zweinstein te gaan. Hij zegt dat er een complot is om dit jaar vreselijke dingen te laten gebeuren op Zweinstein. Harry luistert niet naar Dobby en wil toch gaan, omdat hij zijn vrienden mist. Dobby haalt vervolgens allerlei stunts uit om Harry Potter uit Zweinstein te houden en te krijgen. Hij laat een taart op het hoofd van een belangrijke gast van de Duffelings vallen zodat Harry mogelijk van school wordt gestuurd wegens ongeoorloofd spreukgebruik, zorgt ervoor dat Harry niet door de muur heen kan die de toegang verschaft tot perron 9¾ en betovert ook een Beuker die op hol slaat en Harry een arm doet breken. Toch krijgt Harry medelijden met de elf, wanneer hij ontdekt voor welke familie hij werkt en door een list weet hij Dobby vrij te krijgen (Harry stopte een sok van hem in het dagboek van Marten Vilijn die thumb|Dobby's Sok hij aan Lucius Malfidus gaf, Lucius gaf het boek aan dobby en die maakt het open en ziet de sok. Dobby is Harry erg dankbaar en verdwijnt. Een lange tijd zwerft Dobby rond op zoek naar werk, maar niemand wil een vrije huis-elf, die nog betaald wil worden ook. Hij komt de verstoten vrouwelijke huis-elf Winky tegen en samen gaan ze solliciteren bij Zweinstein, waar plaats genoeg is voor huis-elfen. Dobby wordt door Perkamentus betaald en krijgt één Galjoen per week. Perkamentus wilde hem eigenlijk tien Galjoenen per week geven, maar zoveel geld wil Dobby nu ook weer niet, dus hij heeft Perkamentus gevraagd hem minder te betalen. Dobby gaat steeds meer kleren dragen en draagt dan ook een bonte verzameling. In het zesde boek gaat Dobby (samen met de huis-elf Knijster) op verzoek van Harry Draco Malfidus schaduwen, die duidelijk wat in zijn schild lijkt te voeren. Knijster is sinds de dood van Sirius Zwarts "eigendom" van Harry en moet hem dus gehoorzamen, Dobby werkt uit vrije wil voor Harry. Dobby en Knijster brengen regelmatig verslag uit aan Harry. Dobby's Dood Desiderius Perkamentus stuurde Dobby naar het Landhuis van de Familie Malfidus om Harry, Ron en Hermelien te redden toen zij daar samen met Olivander, Grijphaak de Kobold, Loena Leeflang en Daan Tomas zaten opgesloten. Hij redde eerst Olivander, Loena en Daan. Toen redde hij samen met Harry en Ron Hermelien en Grijphaak uit de martelkamer, waar Bellatrix van Detta en Draco Malfidus waren. Bellatrix van Detta dreigde Hermeliens keel door te snijden toen ze Harry en Ron zag, maar ze wist niet dat Dobby ook nog zou verschijnen en toen Dobby met een luide knal aankwam, keken Bellatrix en Draco geschrokken op en konden Harry en Ron hen ontwapenen. Tijdens hun vlucht werd Dobby getroffen door het mes van Bellatrix, dat eigenlijk op Harry was gericht. Dobby verdwijnselt met Harry, Hermelien, Ron en Grijphaak vanuit het landhuis naar het huis van Bill en Fleur, maar overlijdt daar, door het mes waarmee hij is geraakt. joespikki Dobby's Graf Dobby ligt begraven in een duin vlak bij het huis van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour. Harry heeft zelf het graf gegraven waar Dobby in ligt zonder magie daarbij te gebruiken ("zoals het hoort", aldus Harry Potter). Omdat hij een vrije Huis-elf was schreef hij met zijn toverstok op de grafsteen "''Hier Rust Dobby, Een Vrije Elf" thumb|213x213px Referenties thumb|left|dobby is happy to be with his friend, harry potter pl:Zgredek Categorie:Complot om de Geheime Kamer te openen deelnemers Categorie:Schermutseling op Villa Malfidus deelnemers Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1998 Categorie:Doden door steking Categorie:Strijders van Perkamentus Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Huis-elven Categorie:Doden door Bellatrix van Detta Categorie:Lucius Malfidus persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Slachtoffers van moord Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Bondgenoten Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Malfidus familie Categorie:Sok